


kostyk coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Adrik Genya and David are present but not really in it, F/F, basically they work there too but don’t show up lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hanne is really confused by her two frequent customers.
Relationships: Hanne Brum/Nina Zenik, Matthias Helvar & Nina Zenik
Kudos: 14





	kostyk coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @i-love-all-books on tumblr! i made a post about this hannina au idea i had and decided to make it into a short fic.. because tbh i can’t write matthias well enough to make this any longer

“Do you think that weird guy and his friend are gonna come in today?” Leoni said, quickly tying her apron as she came up to the counter.

Hanne had been working at Kostyk Coffee for nearly a year. It was owned by a retired mechanic and his wife, though they were rarely around. Typically, it was just Hanne, Leoni, and Adrik making up the staff.

“Probably,” Hanne considered. “They come in every Tuesday.” Hanne knew their names were Matthias and Nina, and despite the fact that they were close, they were not dating. They were best friends, of a sort. Each Tuesday Matthias came in, nudging Nina along, and awkwardly asked Hanne about her day. They were extremely memorable because often Matthias would knock over his coffee, or talk too loud, or do whatever he could to cause a commotion.

It was confusing, to say the least.

Leoni nodded knowingly. “You know, I’m pretty sure the blonde guy has a crush on you.”

Hanne laughed. “I’m pretty sure it’s obvious I like girls.”

“He seems a little dense.”

As if on cue, the bell on the door jingled and in came the pair. Matthias was rather tall, with a bit of muscle but not much. He usually wore blue jeans and some sort of band T-shirt. Nina was a bit shorter than him, but not by much, with long brown hair and round curves. She had a smile like sunshine, Hanne pretended not to notice.

“Hello!” Matthias greeted loudly. “How are you on this fine morning!” He didn’t say it with a question, but just shouted the words awkwardly.

“I’m… good?” Hanne tried. 

“Have you considered my offer to grab lunch with you!” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Nina facepalmed and glared at him. “Matthias!” She hissed, face red.

“Sorry.” Matthias whisper-yelled. “Just trying to help.”

“You’re making me look like an ass!”

Hanne cleared her throat. “Can I take your order?”

“Right! Sorry!” Matthias did a weird salute, and quickly listed their drinks. Hanne noticed that they got many more than usual.

“Is there a special occasion?”

Nina nodded. “We’re taking some friends to the library on a study date. There’s a lot of us.”

Hanne nodded. “Leoni!” She called into the kitchen. The other girl poked her head out and grinned, taking the pad of paper Hanne had written in.

As Nina and Matthias turned around, Hanne noticed a pin on Nina’s backpack, striped with pink, purple, and blue. She paused.

Ohhh. That made a lot more sense. Matthias was trying to be a wingman for Nina, and failing miserably. Hanne huffed out a laugh. She got to Nina’s usual drink, considered, and wrote down her number.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @wywei!


End file.
